Kij3
Aoko is considered to be a formally inferior magus to Touko, who possesses some of the greatest magic circuits in the world. She was born with an extremely average number of circuits and magical energy capacity.6 Although she has no talent in the usage of most magecraft, her genius in destruction is unmatched. Despite her shortcomings compared to her sister, she has managed to make use of her abilities to the fullest through her own natural talents. While the Aozaki family has circuits of the highest quality that may help make up for their low numbers, Aoko is especially talented in that area. Aoko's specialty is her remarkably skilled utilization of mystic energy, which is about a hundred times more efficient than the average magus, allowing her to perform wonders with very little energy. During the time of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, she was a complete novice isolated from magecraft up until two years beforehand. She could not compare to Alice's talent and lifetime of experience, not even worthy of her notice under normal circumstances. Comparing skills in magecraft, Alice would emerge victorious ten out of ten times, but a fight to the death is something else entirely. Alice is not a magus suited for combat, while Aoko is a destroyer specialized in fighting. Aoko even surpasses Alice with simple magic rituals that only involve the movement of mana. While smaller than those of Alice, her circuits have extraordinary rotational speed, structural durability, quality of output, and fuel efficiency. If she attempts to utilize advanced spell expressions, they will be no better than average, but she surpassed Alice with just two years of practice in the area of using simple magecraft expressions for only causing magic energy to flow. Utilizing genius intuition and responsiveness, her spell executions, while not so much as powerful, are frighteningly "quick." After becoming older and more experienced, the speed of her magic circuits' rotation increases to become faster than that of blood flowing, evidenced by their look and sound. Simply the act of activating her Magic Circuits generates sound, and while magecraft making sound is common, noise from the circuits themselves is unheard of even within the Mage's Association. Though she has the low grade, single function circuits found in mediocre magi and generates a much lower level of magical energy than someone like Touko, their rotational speed allows her to easily surpasses Touko in direct firepower even when she is not seriously fighting. She displays optimized self-control, a trait of those who have great experience in battle. Her efficiency is comparable to "a car that can run one thousand kilometers on a single liter of gasoline."7 Due to this, she is extremely destructive despite her naturally low capabilities, earning her titles such as Magic Gunner (マジックガンナー, Majikku Gannā?) and Human Missile Launcher (人間ミサイルランチャー, Ningen Misairu Ranchā?). She is listed as one of the few living beings capable of fighting directly with Servants.8 She is noted as being unable to beat Caster in a serious battle of magecraft, but it is unknown if the analysis also includes the use of Magic.9 In a battle between her and Arcueid, Arcueid would have a 70% chance of winning, but if Aoko is cornered thoughtlessly, she would use "something not good" for Arcueid, so Arcueid avoids her.10 There is no mistake that she would have become a genius sharpshooter had she not been born into the Aozaki family.11 Within the Moon Cell, she performs Alteration of the Soul for Masters and Servants. There is a link between the souls of the Master and Servant, and that link can be increased as the Master's rank increases by hacking. She hacks into each soul, and allows for them to choose specific attributes be improved. While Aoko's job is to perform Alterations made possible by various events, it can be said that she is less than useless. Even Hakuno, a self-proclaimed pseudo-magus, is able to see that Aoko is not really suited for the particular task. While it would seem to be Touko's specialty instead, as she claims to be better at Alterations by a factor of ten, she does not do them due to being too busy. Touko suggests not putting any faith in Aoko's abilities, and suggests simply recovering spiritual statuses the Servant has lost. MagecraftEdit Aoko's magic bullets are simple spells utilizing her rapidly-spinning magic circuits as the barrel of a gun to fire magical energy. This is not like other spells that work through nature interference to create wind, divide water, or accelerate aging. Magic bullets are simply materialized magical energy fired as heat. The result is a destructive force equal to the amount of energy she can handle. She has three types of magic bullets that act as her main weapons: Snap, Draw, and Magic Blow. The temperature of her long-range magic bullet used against Flat Snark is approximately 3,000 degrees Celsius. Aokogif Aoko's activated Magic Crest The style of thaumaturgy Aoko uses in battle during Melty Blood is called Starmine and Starbow (スターマイン、スターボゥ, Sutāmain, Sutābou?) that follows a system of magical processing, conversion, and output by numerology. It is based on the concept of images Aoko can visualize easily turned into spells that cause nature interference. She is apparently comfortable with imagining exploding fireworks and rotating stars, so all of her destructive spells are based upon those images. Spells that fall under Starmine's category are those whose energy has a fluid motion, while those that fall under Starbow's category are those whose energy has a fluctuating motion. Another Magecraft she is said to practice is called Notarikon, which is an ancient branch of the Kabbalah thaumaturgy system like Roa's Numerology. She personally finds his use of it to be too dull or orthodox, but says that her own use of the system makes her unable to truly comment on it.12 Aoko ready to fire magic bullets. Expand slideshow1 of 3Add photo She uses a High Speed Incantation to greatly increase the speed of her incantations during battle, and her particular method is referred to as Unlimited Rotation (アンリミテッド ローテーション, Anrimiteddo Rōtēshon?). Simply chanting “Bullets, Deploy" is enough to fire twenty bolts at once, deployed instantly with each being more powerful than a rocket. “Slow!” quickly erases a number of Touko's runes due to the power of the single word being greater than the mystic power used by Touko to form the runes' effects. Touko's various runes are unable to stop her no matter the quality or quantity, as her outstanding reflexes and prediction act in synergy with the powerful force of the bullets she releases with both hands. Touko is amazed at the simplicity of her magecraft, commenting that even at her peak she is utterly hopeless in only being able to blow things apart. While runes are curses effective against people, her bullets are powerful projectiles that affect all things without discrimination. Aokokick Aoko kicking through Touko's Primeval Runes. She can be called a "melee-type" magus that generates magical energy from her ribs, and by the time it passes through her limbs, the spell is already in a ritually complete form that is expelled in a way that makes both her arms and legs resemble rocket burners to those on the receiving end of the attack. The reason for the mixture of martial arts into her style of thaumaturgy is very like due to the influence of a certain male roommate that she had back in her high-school days. Before obtaining power and experience, her kicks are enough to fell a tree. With age, she is able to rip through the atmosphere of an invisible wall of runes with a single kick, continue through it into the ceiling, and then smash it along with all of its runic protection. She destroys Touko's replicas of Primeval Runes with a single kick each. Aoko's magecraft is something that "can't do anything but destroy", and even Nrvnqsr Chaos believes she is something that destroys order. He believes absorbing her into his Chaos wouldn't be worth it because of that. She does have some capability in other areas, such as somehow making Mystic Eye Killers glasses, stolen from Touko, indestructible to the point where Arcueid is unable to do anything to them. She is also able to turn remnants of the TATARI phenomenon into a familiar. She wished to use White Len as her own familiar, but they were too incompatible. Fifth MagicEdit Aoko is a Magician capable of utilizing Magic Blue (魔法・青, Mahō Ao?), the Fifth Magic (第五魔法, Daigo Mahō?), making her the only person in the current world capable of performing its miracles. It appears to have a connection with consumption and extinction.13 Its exact domain is uncertain, but it is able to perform time travel. Her usage of it is limited to localized individual time travel, but Touko cannot believe time travel is the true nature of the Fifth Magic, since time travel was already possible with the Second Magic. While she is unsure if Aoko has arrived at the very depths of its nature, she is certain that it is not simply just a miracle. Aoko uses it to make herself into the "completed Aoko Aozaki" of ten years later and revive Soujuurou Shizuki. Time travel is also possible with the Second Magic because the revising of records and rewriting of events falls under the operation of parallel worlds. It makes no sense for such an ability to now be called the Fifth Magic, but Touko decides further speculation is none of her business. Despite Touko being a vastly superior magus, Aoko was chosen to inherit the Magic instead of her. Though Touko boasts one of the greatest Magic Circuits in the world, the Fifth Magic does not require such a thing, and it can be said that Aoko's simplicity is more suited to it. The secret of the Fifth Magic lies in "advancing civilization", fitting how Alice represents Medieval Civilization and Aoko represents Consumption Civilization. It also holds the answer as to why she is called the "newest" magician.14 She is familiar with Zelretch and the Second Magic to some extent, as she is able to classify Neco-Arc existing in the world of Melty Blood as his doing. ActivationEdit EnglishJapanese "Hear me, Lord of All Creation." "I announce." "In my name representing order (blue), I announce." "Everything will be corrected. (not. SANE)" "Order has now fallen. (five timeless words)" The landscape beginning to change. Expand slideshow3 of 3Add photo In order to activate Magic Blue, she closes her eyes and connects to the Root. She manipulates Soujuurou's time, first the five minutes in which his death occurred and then borrowing ten years of his time for herself. Aokoseasons The Fifth Magic repeatedly shifting the time. Recognizing the Fifth Magic as an event that should not occur by either human or the planet's hands, the Counter Force attempts to stop her by attempting to crush her body, providing an immense amount of pain. The red shadow is outraged that Aoko would try to use the Fifth without the necessary resolve or reason, but Aoko simply doesn't care about what may happen, even if her usage of the Fifth would result in the extinction of mankind. She originally meant to take time from herself for the Fifth, but upon stumbling on Soujuurou's memories of the past, she was outraged and decided to take his time instead. Due to this, Soujuurou's ten years of memories belong to Aoko for the duration that the Magic is active. She causes a blue tornado to swirl up, and begins her swindling of the world. Time turns back, shifting the landscape through a variety of seasons, as the primal scene is rewritten. The end result is a field of rippling white flowers that erode the world, and the Fifth Magic shows itself in that time and place only. The secluded snowed-in clearing is transformed into a sea of white flowers in an instant, and the previously cold wind becomes warm in the field. It is a spring field that is free of impurity and grief, where there was nothing, but also where nothing was needed: Soujuurou's most precious memory. The scenery by itself does not show the true potential of the Magic. Touko acknowledges the change in scenery as somewhat impressive, but comments that what she wanted to see was not something so romantic, and that it is still child's play compared to Alice Kuonji's Flat Snark. It is a large scale spell, but the surrounding mana is no different than it was beforehand. However, Touko is then appalled after seeing the true effects of the Magic, the revival of Soujuurou and the acceleration of Aoko's time. Exchanging timeEdit Timeexchange Aoko, fast-forwarding her own time with the Fifth Magic. The main focus of her first activation is to revive Soujuurou. Complete resurrection is something that cannot be done even with Magic, and simply restoring his body through healing would not be enough to bring back a dead person. Without a way to bring him back directly, she tries to avert his death rather than restore his life. She avoids any large-scale manipulation, either from lack of ability or hesitation, and settles for an exchange between the two of them instead. He is returned to as he was before death, his body looking completely as it was before being sliced in half. She utilizes two miracles in manipulating his time, the first being that she rewinds the five minutes encompassing his death and moves them elsewhere. During this intervention of time, she borrows ten years worth of his time to bring her future self. This act gives Aoko years of training and experience, and it effectively revives Soujuurou by moving the time elsewhere. Having jumped in time for five minutes, he no longer exists on that time axis. Someone from the far future searching for him would be unable to find him there. Aoko takes ten years of Soujuurou's time to add to herself and enters Redshift (赤方偏移, Sekihōhen'i?), which colors her hair red.15 Individual time manipulation is easier when working with parts that were forgotten, so she borrows time during his childhood. She only shows a slight change in appearance, but Touko understands after realizing that Aoko's gestures no longer match her age. The change inside her is great enough to warrant worry, but she does not have the time to analyze the situation before being overwhelmed by Aoko's newly obtained speed and power. Touko realizes Aoko's expression, the stable running of her circuits, and even her breathing have changed completely. She comes to believe that time is being manipulated, as she could not have simply amplified her circuits to reach her strength. Even if Aoko were to attach external means of magical energy, only her total capacity and amount of usable spells would increase rather than her overall power. It would normally be impossible to change her talent as a magus or the purity of her Magic Circuits, but she is evidently greater than Touko as a magus. Timephase Aoko shifting through time. Fast-forwarding her own time allowed her go from an apprentice to adept in an instant. She is an Aoko with twenty-seven years of time, seventeen of her own and ten of Soujuurou. She can make it so she does not exist within the time axis, using repeated instances of time travel by the second to avoid attacks completely. She either sends impacting attacks to a different time, or she wears thousands of "herself" over herself. It can avoid both numerous and powerful attacks. It has a high energy output that cannot continue for long, but she manages to easily outlast Touko's prediction of her energy reserves. Despite having taken Soujuurou's time, it does not affect him overtly. Their ages have not changed, so it is not his physical self she has manipulated. It is rather his internal time that has been taken, resulting in her seeing some of his memories during the activation. Despite being in familiar scenery within the white flowers, it feels like the first time he has seen it, only feeling slightly strange to him. Aoko, on the other hand, will feel nostalgia from viewing the area. His memories are jumbled, but he can still recall recent events. He can recall questions asked during the darkness of his death, though he does not remember having died, due to having had some fragments left that intersected with Aoko's time. He will be unable to remember until she is done using the time and it is returned. Alice will be the only one able to remember the brief interval of the scenery due to the end of the exchange of time leaving the few minutes lost from his and Aoko's memories. Utilizing another person as a medium means that it is not a change in only Aoko. Aoko travelling back in time by herself would allow for the contradictions to become her own experience, but the exchange is proper time travel that will leave the contradiction properly corrected. Aoko's nostalgia and Soujuurou's unfamiliarity will be corrected at the end of the Magic to be as if they had never existed. BurdenEdit The Fifth is not the operation of parallel worlds, so it does not rewrite the world itself. That means the time she exchanges must be handled uniquely if she wishes to make the changes permanent, such as in the case with resurrecting Soujuurou. The ten years borrowed from him will be returned, so a one-sided exchange like that will leave the total mass of time in the current time axis unchanged. Winding back only "Soujuurou's five minutes" would normally mean that he would return to being a corpse after the Magic expires, as time travel carried out without changing the world cannot change the past. She has to either truly resurrect him, or take those actually existing five minutes and place them somewhere far away. Time travel requires a massive quantity of energy, requiring mystic power to bring in things that don't exist in the current world, and likewise causing tremendous energy to be lost when something is made to be "no longer here." Utilizing time travel to move even such a small amount of time would necessitate balancing out the heat that had been there beforehand. Aoko left it in the far, far future, meaning that the debt incurred in the present has been left in the future. Even the idea of a time paradox is more humane, as such an enormous, thoughtless consumption of heat must not be allowed. The idea horrifies Touko, as does the idea of the energy used in cooling the exchanged heat. The state of either more or less heat threatens to cause the collapse of order. The distortion created by her Magic will eventually affect the entire quadrant. Dumping an even greater debt on the death of the universe hundreds of billions years in the future, on to the dead end awaiting humanity, is like the equivalent of dropping an asteroid on the planet. While Touko believes Aoko will crush the planet with her own weight, Aoko says she will worry about it when the time comes and send it to the past the next time, so only it will be crushed by the distortion. Touko is still horrified at the idea, saying that only humans will be fine with it. The present is established, but it should not be acceptable to erase the past. The total mass, the debt of the universe, needs to be handled properly. It doesn't matter if the universe is closed or still expanding because the increase in the amount of consumed heat will become uncontrollable. The end of indefinite expansion, indefinite consumption, and indefinite growth is not a future full of hope. It will be the nothing before creation, and the universe will eventually suffer heat death. The Fifth will only help make that end more definite, but Aoko says she will take responsibility and do what she can while she lives. She has yet to actually think of such a course. While others are threatened by her ability to change the past to affect the present, she thinks that that's too much work and doesn't like to do so. Dust of Osiris believes that Aoko's very existence poses a great threat to her ritual, and she says that Aoko should have nothing to do with it because she is a neutral observer that will not take actions to oppose the end of the world. Aoko supposedly only takes actions to correct certain "errors".